Cold Domain
Cold Domain Clerics with the Cold domain tap into the power of the polar wastes to freeze foes in place, build structures of ice, and summon blizzards that extinguish light and life. At best, clerics of Cold deities are taciturn and unfeeling priests who demand respect for their grim gods; at worst, they are madmen bent on invoking endless winter over all the world. Cold Domain Spells Cleric level Spells 1st fog cloud, shivering cold 3rd gust of wind, spike growth (cold terrain only) 5th ice claw, sleet storm 7th hallucinatory terrain (cold terrain only), ice storm 9th cone of cold, glacial bulwark Frostwalk (1st level): Ice, snow, and other cold-related terrain is never considered diicult terrain for you, because you have a preternatural sense of traction. Other factors such as debris or vegetation might slow you down, but ice and snow do not. Involuntary Shiver (1st level): As a combat reaction, you can force a living creature within 30 feet making an attack against you to shiver with a sudden chill. he attacker has tactical disadvantage on the attack you are reacting to. You can use Involuntary Shiver a number of times per day equal to your Wisdom modiier (minimum of one). Ice Slick (2nd level): You can use your Channel Divinity feature to create ice within a 10-foot radius centered on a point you designate within 60 feet. he ice is slippery and counts as diicult terrain. he ice lasts as long as ordinary ice would; depending on the adventure site, that could be seconds to years. Bone-Chilling Cold (6th level): Your flesh and bones are perpetually chilled, granting you resistance to cold damage and tactical advantage on saving throws against ice effects. Once per day as a bonus action, you can transfer the Bone-Chilling Cold to an ally within 60 feet for 24 hours. During this time, you lose the benefits of this ability. Ice Strike (8th level): You can infuse your weapon with frigid cold. Once per turn when you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can deal an extra 1d8 cold damage if you hit. When you reach 14th level, the extra damage increases to 2d8 cold damage. Heart of Ice (17th level): You are immune to cold damage, and you have resistance to ire damage. Once per day as a bonus action, you can create a protective aura of deadly cold for 1 minute on either yourself or an ally within 60 feet of you. While active, any creature that hits the protected creature with a melee attack takes 2d8 cold damage, and must make a Constitution save or suffer 1 level of exhaustion. SHIVERING COLD 1st-level transmutation Casting Time: 1 action Components: V, S Range: 60 feet Duration: 1 round You cause the temperature to plummet in a small area, wracking creatures inside with uncontrollable shivers. The area of effect is a 20-foot cube. Roll 6d10 to determine the number of hit points affected by this spell. Creatures are affected in order of their current hit points, beginning with the creature with the lowest hit points in the area. Each creature affected by your spell suffers the effects of 3 exhaustion levels. (These exhaustion levels do not stack with any other exhaustion effects the creature may be suffering.) Subtract the creature’s hit points from the total affected by the spell, then move on to the creature with the next lowest hit points. If a creature has more hit points than the spell can affect, it isn’t affected. At the end of each affected creature’s turn, it reduces the exhaustion level caused by shivering cold by 1 (thus creatures will usually be affected for 3 rounds). Higher Levels: When you cast this spell with a higher- level spell slot, add 2d10 to the effect for each spell slot level above 1st level. ICE CLAW 3rd-level conjuration Casting Time: 1 action Components: V, S Range: 120 feet Duration: Concentration, up to 1 minute Choose a target space that you can see within range. A gyre of blowing snow and ice forms in the target space and condenses into a Medium-sized clawed hand of ice which rakes at one creature in its space. The target must make a Constitution save. On a failed save, the target takes 1d10 slashing damage and 4d6 cold damage, and is restrained for the duration of the spell. As an action, you can use the claw to freeze the restrained target, who must make a Constitution save. It takes 4d6 cold damage on a failed save, or half as much damage on a successful one. You can also use an action to release the claw’s current target, move the claw to a different target space within range, and attack a different creature. A restrained target can break out of your ice claw by making a Strength check against your save DC. If the check succeeds, the target escapes and is no longer restrained. GLACIAL BULWARK 5th-level abjuration Casting Time: 1 action Components: V, S Range: 60 feet Duration: 1 minute (see below) You encase yourself or a willing ally in a rough-hewn block of ice that protects the creature within—long enough for a brief respite, at any rate. While within the ice, you are restrained, but you can still cast spells, use gear, and do anything else that’s reasonable for someone stuck in a closet-like space. The ice itself provides total cover in both directions, so it’ll be dificult for attacks to reach within the ice, or for attacks to emerge from it. The ice is transparent enough that the target can see what’s going on nearby, and anyone nearby can see who’s within the ice. Enemies can attack the ice directly; it is AC 5 and has 5 hp per caster level; it’s immune to cold damage but vulnerable to ire damage. The creature within the ice can end the spell early by dealing 1 damage to the inside of the ice block, because it has a crystalline structure that makes it brittle and easy to break from the inside. If the ice is destroyed, the spell ends early.